1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pocket key fobs, and more particularly to a pocket key fob connected to a key chain. The key fob includes a parking time indicator for tracking time remaining on a parking meter. A dial is located on the face of the key fob, and upon turning the dial, a pin is set into motion for indicating the current time remaining on a parking meter. A timing device causes the pin to move gradually in the direction of zero value. When the pin reaches a predetermined time value, a plurality of alarm mechanisms are activated notifying the user that more coins need to be inserted in order to avoid a parking violation. The alarm mechanisms can be at least one of audible, visual, and vibrational. In an alternate embodiment, control button(s) provide means to set, start, and stop the timer module in lieu of a dial.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous other types of key fob devices, parking-time indicators, and alarms exist in the prior art. Typical of these are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,596,374, 3,016,641, 4,005,571, 4,637,732, 4,641,125, 4,879,553, 5,266,947, 5,589,812, 6,114,953, 6,400,358, Japanese Patent No. 20011338339 and International Publication No. WO 02/80114. While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The invention relates to pocket key holders of the type used for automobile keys, and more particularly to time indicating means associated therewith.
This invention relates to rear view mirrors and has specific reference to a rear view mirror constituting at the same time a parking-time indicator intended for use notably in those zones of heavy-traffic towns where parking periods are strictly limited by police regulations.
An elapsed time display and reminder device that is manually adjustable by the user to select a time in the future that may be many days in advance of the present, and to provide a calibrated countdown display of the progressively diminishing time interval until the selected future time is reached. In a preferred device, the user enters the present time and the future time in calendar form as a month and day of the month, and the device automatically converts this future calendar date less the present date, into an elapsed time interval as a number of days.
A sports timing device for referees, officials, umpires, coaches and the like. The timer is ideally adapted for football or basketball officiating and it contains circuit means for generating necessary timing signals for officiating the game. The circuit is initiated manually by depression of a primary switch, and timing alarm signals generated by the circuit actuate tactile stimulation means to vibrate the device enclosure to warn the referee or official without the necessity of him visually observing the apparatus. In the football mode the device preferably provides an alarm after expiration of twenty-five seconds. In the basketball mode the device provides three second, five second and ten second warnings. Low battery signaling means are incorporated in the circuitry for immediately warning the user that the battery is weak prior to commencing a timing operation; also, an LED provides an immediate dead battery warning. The enclosure of the device is preferably symmetrically configured to readily adapt the timer for use by either the left or right hand, and preferably the timer is suspended from the wearer's wrist until the unit is actually needed. Alternatively the timer may be suspended from the user's waist.
A meter beater timer is provided which alerts the user when a predetermined time interval has expired so that he can return to the meter and deposit additional coins if necessary. Unlike previous timers, the user is reminded to set the timer when he withdraws the ignition key from the ignition. The key is attached to a key ring and to a key chain, which retracts into the timer housing when the key is removed from the ignition depressing a plunger, which sets off an alarm. An electronic version and a mechanical version are provided.
A telecontrol system for a motor vehicle (1) includes receiver (2) and transmitter (3). The receiver (2) is incorporated in the rearview mirror (4) of a motor vehicle (1) and includes an electronic digital clock whose display (5) is provided on the back of the mirror and can be viewed through the windshield. The transmitter (3) controls also the electric actuators (8) for locking and unlocking doors of the vehicle (1), and the anti-theft device. The transmitter is of pocket size and comprises an electronic minute-counter with respective display (15). Through the provision of a control key (13) on the transmitter (3), the indication of the time is made visible and locked on the display (5) of the electronic clock of the receiver (2), and at the same time the minute-counter of the transmitter (3) is started. Two further control keys (11, 12) on the transmitter (3) enable the door-locks of the motor vehicle (1) to be unlocked and locked, and the anti-theft device (17) to be deactivated and activated. A further control key (14) on the transmitter (3) serves to reset the minute-counter to zero and—when the engine of the motor vehicle is started—to blank off the display (5) of the electronic clock of the receiver (2).
A parking data transfer system has first and second communications devices. The first communications devices each include a timing device, a first display for displaying a parking time and first transmitter for transmitting a notification when the time measured by the timing device has reached the parking time. The second communications devices each include a notifying device for notifying receipt of the notification transmitted by the first transmitter. The first communications device modifies the parking time on receipt of an updating signal transmitted by the second communications device.
A portable timing device designed for use in conjunction with metered machinery, the device contained within a compact case with a clip on the back side, allowing the device to be fastened to an article of clothing or the like. The case further includes a means to store and dispense a plurality of coins for use in the meter, and an external actuation means by which the appropriate time interval is programmed. An electrical circuit is enclosed within the case, the circuit powered by a rechargeable battery, which is connected to a solar energy collection device for recharging it. The circuit programs and times the selected time interval, and emits an audible warning signal when ten minutes, five minutes, and no time remain in the time interval.
A reminder device for vehicle key rings or the like includes an integrated processor programmable to provide reminder information in a plurality of operating modes comprising mileage, date, parking location, parking meter expiration, event status and lost key recovery assist.
A portable electronic parking location reminder device that may be easily carried on a key chain or key ring has an electronic display screen and contains a battery powered microcontroller with memory and timer features. User input keys on the housing allow the user to enter letters and/or numbers corresponding to the location of a parked vehicle, store the entered data, and later retrieve and display the data when it is desired to find the parked vehicle. The user input keys include a mode key for selecting between an alpha mode for entering letters of the alphabet (A–Z), a numeric mode for entering numerals (0–9), and a direction mode for entering letters representing geographical directions (N, NE, E, SE, S, SW, W). Data is entered and displayed in several distinct fields that correspond to an aspect of the location of the parked vehicle. The identity of a parking lot in which the vehicle is parked may be entered in a first field, the identity of a row of a parking area entered in a second field, the identity of a floor level of a parking facility in a third field, and the identity of a geographical location of a parking area in a fourth field. Stored data may be selectively locked to prevent accidental changing. An automatic reduced power mode reduces power consumption when not in use, and a low battery condition is also displayed.
PROBLEM TO BE SOLVED: To effectively urge a user to pay a bicycle parking charge in spite of being capable of suppressing the installing cost as for an unpaid charge warning system in a bicycle parking lot where bicycle parking is charged though there is no means for confining bicycles.
SOLUTION: The system is provided with a lock 10 and an unpaid bicycle parking charge display panel 12 to be fitted to the main body 14 of the lock. The lock is mounted to the part of the bicycle which is easy to see in the case of observing from outside so as to avoid being removed from the part without unlocking. Thus, unpaid bicycle parking charge is warned to the owner of the bicycle by the panel 12 fitted to the main body of the lock.
The present invention discloses a car parking record display device which comprises a control circuit, timer, deposit card detector, timing display means, input key, power supply, shell, password memory, area display means and parking fees rate display means. The deposit card detector can be physically connected with the deposit card. The deposit card detector is connected with the control circuit. The control circuit can read and change information in the deposit card by the deposit card detector. The control circuit is connected with the timer. After the information obtained from the deposit card is processed, the timer starts to time. The output of timer is connected with the timing display means. The timing display means displays the time of timer. The car parking record display device is used instead of the stand parking meter, so as to reduce the investment of setting up park and high maintenance fee and to overcome the shortage of lacking flexibility.